parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to 170Movies' upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style). Cast: * Sailor Moon - Serena (Pokemon) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Kim Possible * Raye/Sailor Mars - Malina (The Emperor's New School) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Daphne (Scooby Doo) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Nani (Lilo and Stitch) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Herself * Luna - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Artemis - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sammy Tsukino - Max (Pokemon) * Boys at the Beach - Themselves Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * (Kids Playing on the Beach) * Nani: Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (Serena Grabs the Binoculars from Nani): Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in Ash's league. * (Daphne Grabs the Binoculars from Serena): Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (Olivia Grabs the Binoculars from Daphne): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * Daphne Blake (off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * Basil: They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * Mrs. Brisby: And do quite what they want. * (Malina Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of Malina) * (Malina Screams) * Boy 1: Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * Boy 2: Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (Boy 3 Laughs): Yeah. * (Serena, Malina, Daphne, and Nani Look Puzzled) * Malina: They're hitting on us. * Nani: You know it. * (Serena and Daphne Nod) * Serena: It's true. Max, give us a hand here. * Max: Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * Boy 1: And who are you? * Boy 2: Come on. Let's just get outta here. * Boy 3: Yeah. * (They Walk Away) * (Max Spits): Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Max. * Serena: I'm sorry, Max, but Ash's not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Max: I thought I just had to protect you. * Kim Possible: Well, protecting Serena is a tough job, Max. * (Max Stares at Kim) * Kim Possible: Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * Max: Uhh-- * Rini (off-screen): Come on, Max. * Shingo: Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * Kim and Rini: Huh? * Serena: What was that? * Nani: Kim's always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * Malina: So Max's going for an older woman. * Daphne: That explains the blushing. * Serena: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * Rini: As if that would matter. * Serena: Huh? Clip Sneak Preview: * Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle (2000) Clips: * Pokemon XY (2013) * Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * Kim Possible (2002) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * The Emperor's New School (2006) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) Voices: * Linda Ballantyne as Serena * Liza Balkan as Kim Possible * Katie Griffin as Malina * Susan Roman as Daphne Blake * Emilie Claire Barlow as Nani * Stephanie Beard as Rini * Jill Frappier as Mrs. Brisby * Ron Rubin as Basil * Julie Lemieux as Max Gallery: Serena in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Serena as Serena/Sailor Moon Kim Possible in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Kim Possible as Amy/Sailor Mercury Malina.jpg|Malina as Raye/Sailor Mars Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Daphne Blake as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Nani.jpg|Nani as Mina/Sailor Venus Rini Happy.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Herself Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Luna Basil Angry.jpg|Basil as Artemis Max in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Max as Sammy Tsukino Three Boys at the Beach.jpg|3 Boys at Beach as Themselves Category:Sneak Peek Category:1701Movies